


Not too Long to Wait

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Cages, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mentions of Impact Play, Voyeurism, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Time is killed; Misha encourages Jared to get limber and play to his strengths; Jared remembers he has choices, a backbone and, later, a libido that wants some action.Most of the tags are for a fantasy Jared has, including the presence of Jensen as a character with spoken dialogue.  The yoga, though, is all real-life action.





	Not too Long to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This story introduces the idea that something pretty unpleasant seems to have happened to Jared about a year before the story starts; the details are vague because Jared doesn't want to rehash it too much with Misha, who already knows what happened anyway. This incident will be described more fully in a future story. 
> 
> In case any readers are worried about what that unpleasantness might turn out to be, it involved what in our universe would be considered "bad BDSM etiquette" but no ill intent toward Jared and it was not in the nature of sexual assault or rape. I'll put more specific trigger warnings/content notice in the author's notes when things get more detailed in that future story. It's fun, trying to walk the line between trying not to spoil the story while still making sure no one gets ambushed by Unpleasantness!
> 
> And if you'd rather I handle that balance in a different way, please leave a comment with an alternative suggestion. If your suggestion is "please reply to this comment with details because I'd prefer the spoilers to being unpleasantly surprised," I'm happy to do that. If your suggestion is "please reply to this comment with details because I'm just curious as all get-out," I'm happy to do that, too. Choices!

After Harry Alexander's Nana's chicken and dumpling soup (exemplary; Jared wondered if he could get the man's permission to introduce it to the menu...or at least offer it as a special treat for people under the weather), they took the dogs out again. Then Jared and Misha played chess for awhile. Since Misha was fully concentrating on the game and Jared's mind kept wandering back to Jensen, it did not go well for Jared. They watched a documentary about wind turbines and then Misha guided him through a series of poses designed to relax, strengthen, stretch and heal all at once. Downward Facing Dog stretched Jared's ass in a way that was not altogether unpleasant, while the Gate pose took his mind off his ass entirely as he stretched his sides and felt the burn in his inner thigh muscles.

During the half-hour they spent on the poses, Jared was strictly forbidden from talking about Jensen. Jared didn't mind Misha's bossiness; he was used to Misha occasionally taking point on their various endeavors, but had never felt that it made him more submissive than usual. That pattern remained true even in Jared's allegedly vulnerable state, but he wasn't sure if that was because he really wasn't that vulnerable or if because Misha, commanding as he could be at times, was not someone Jared had ever crushed on.

After the poses, Jared tried to get some more insights out of Misha.

"What you were saying earlier...do you really thinking my youthful penchant for Lifetime Original Movies left me with unrealistically high expectations about...relationships?" Jared almost dropped "love" in that sentence, then realized it was way to early to start thinking in those terms. One cookie didn't make a batch; one crush didn't equal true love.

"What, like you said your mom thought? No, actually, I was going to make a different point before I got sidetracked with that Dack Rambo business. And finding out about your parents' celebrity free pass choices. What I think it left you with is an overly developed sense of caution about doms. You know perfectly well that the dream doms who rescue the endangered subs are not true to life, but you've totally taken on board that the bad doms from which Lifetime Original subs need to be rescued are everywhere. It's just that you think you need to be able to rescue yourself, which is good, but you're afraid you won't be able either to recognize you've got a bad 'un, or that you will but won't have the mental resources for self-rescue."

Jared tamped down his immediate impulse to get defensive. "I've met plenty of bad doms," he said mildly.

"True," Misha said, "but how many of them were people your mom set you up with? You know: doms who had a pretty old-school idea of how things are supposed to work: you at home, most of your social life regulated by your dom...exactly the wrong matches for you."

"True," Jared echoed. "But look at what happened freshman year. That was me, trying a new way to meet doms and it backfired horribly."

"And you left that situation behind. Sure, it cost you, but you found out you can walk away. I know you've been beating yourself up over being in that situation, but I think that for every time you start up on the self-recrimination, maybe you should try countering by reminding yourself of that simple fact: you walked away. No one told you to do that. You figured it out on your own and walked away on your own."

"At considerable personal cost," Jared pointed out.

"A hard-won personal victory," Misha countered. "Just try not to let pessimism get you down. I know you hate dating, especially since most of your dates have been mom-approved without being kid-tested, but once you and Jensen start hanging out regularly, and you will, so stop fretting about that, it'll be a different kind of dating. It'll be learning about each other because of genuine interest, not duty dinners because your mom wants to score an in-law discount on her taxes or gall bladder surgery or whatever the hell it is she thinks she'll get from using your romantic life for advancing the family's fortunes."

"Hmm," Jared said, because he didn't disagree but was still far from confident. "Thing is, I don't know how to act while dating someone I might actually like. I mean, once I get to know him, if he's not an asshole, which all signs point to no on that so far."

"For instance?"

"I guess the big one that's bothering me is whether I should tell him upfront about being a virgin?"

"Look, I'm about to give you the same advice you've heard from me over and over again about every aspect of your life: be yourself. Maybe try not to blurt it out from nowhere, but if it comes out in conversation because you can be a little unfiltered and direct, well, that will tell him who you are. More than the fact that you're a virgin."

"I know, I know, if my way of talking about that, or anything else, makes him want to run away, I should be the one to call him a taxi. Metaphorically."

"Well, that's a bit strong, but, no, you can't nag or cajole anyone into wanting to be with you if they feel like there's a fundamental personality mismatch. But of course you don't want there to be one in the first place," Misha said. "We've all been there, believe it or not."

"I believe it," Jared said, "but I don't like it."

"Doesn't exactly feed your sunny optimism," Misha agreed. "Now what?"

"Maybe more stretches, then bed?"

"What's your level?"

Jared considered. "Down to Serrano," he said, rather surprised at how quickly his pain levels were dropping. 90% down from the worst. He checked the clock, astonished to see that midnight was long past. Only twelve hours to go and physically all that was left was a not-entirely-unpleasant burn. He was pretty sure he could sleep on his back if he wanted to.

"Okay, now this one's a little tricky...." Misha launched into demonstrating the next pose and Jared tried to focus his attention solely on getting his balance right. He still couldn't believe that it had been twelve hours since he'd left Jensen's office. Time always flowed differently around Misha Collins, but usually more toward slow than fast.

After the second round of yoga, Jared found that he was sleepy again. Misha himself seemed to be pretty alert, but waved him off to bed.

"You know you don't need to entertain me constantly," he reminded Jared.

"Yeah, yeah, you possess untold depths of inner resources."

"And you possess this 'Betty Pledges to...' double graphic novel. I've always been curious about what would happen if Betty pledged to either Archie or Veronica; now I can find the answers to both questions at once."

Jared laughed. "You haven't even thought of the Riverdale Crowd since you were ten, have you?"

"No," Misha admitted. "But I was drawn to its bright red binding, like a beacon of a simpler time on your shelf. Now I must know."

"And I must sleep," Jared said, and went to get ready for bed.

Once he was in bed, now fine with sleeping on his back, Jared took a few moments to reflect. After months of noticing Jensen from afar, things had moved pretty quickly in just a few days. He still didn't know how he felt about the...what had it been? Twenty minutes? Not long, anyway, for Jensen to administer his punishment, and most of that time had been spent going over the formal complaint, waiting for Jared to pull himself together, and reading that uplifting letter from the residents.

And what about the punishment itself? It had been deeply unsexy, and yet....

Jared moved around in bed, kind of enjoying the changing pressure on his ass. Jensen's approach had been thorough, fast and professional. He'd made it a point to refer to Jared by his full name as much as he could, only calling him "Sub Padalecki" a couple of times and probably only then because of some kind of legal protocol. He'd been straightforward about the whole thing and Jared felt like if he'd been doing that to a dom who'd needed a corporate corporal, his demeanor would've been pretty much the same. 

But...Jared didn't know if it was the air of authority Jensen carried as a lawyer, as a certified (if not frequent) provider of legal punishment, or simply as himself, but Jared had definitely responded to it. He'd felt reassured and in good hands, like Jensen and his team were the All State Insurance of beating people's asses. At the time, Jared had been focused on coping with a new situation, nervous about the proceeding and then most of his brain had been engaged in processing the pain. Since there'd been no warm-up, thanks to Jared's high Masochism Index Level, Jensen hadn't really handled him much; the direct contact had been with the belt and the cane, not Jensen's hands.

Jared couldn't help but wonder, as he had been ever since Jensen had agreed to help him out with getting his corporate corporal taken care of, what it would be like for Jensen to beat his ass because they both wanted it like that. Had chosen to express that aspect of their sexuality together. His fantasies began to run riot. Would Jensen want him in a cage again, to get Jared to focus most fully on the pain? Would he demand that Jared strip while Jensen himself remained fully clothed?

Jared moaned softly, getting more and more aroused by his own thoughts. Intellectually, he hated the stuff he'd learned about from the bad old days, back when doms frequently paraded their subs around, naked and leashed, everywhere they went. That tradition had started to go out when Sub Queen Victoria married her dom prince, because of the "dignity of the monarchy," and the proliferation of photography had helped kill it even further. But there were still people who practiced that in their own homes, or at special events. 

Jared wondered if that was Jensen's thing. He hadn't done anything to indicate he was traditional like that, quite the opposite in fact, but Jared really only knew him as an attorney. How he was, what he liked, in a relationship, could be a different matter altogether. If he wanted things Jared didn't especially like, how much would Jared compromise? If he was a disciplinarian who liked to punish his subs for things they really did wrong, Jared knew he wouldn't tolerate that.

But if he was an exhibitionist, wanting to show his sub off for a select group of people....

Jared had never really thought about that custom beyond being glad he was born too late to have to worry about it much. But what if Jensen wanted him naked and leashed at a party? Jared pictured it: a room full of doms in fancy dress, their subs wearing only jewelry and leashes. He could see Ms. Harris in a floor length black gown, sipping champagne and giving all the subs appraising glances. Osric was next to her in a stylish dinner jacket, Jensen nearby holding a simple but elegant black leather leash leading to a similarly designed collar that was wrapped around Jared's neck....

Jared groaned more loudly. Part of him liked the idea a lot. Being led around by Jensen, maybe even being hand fed by him....

Jared stroked himself gently. Okay, if Jensen wanted that, Jared wouldn't be so much compromising as volunteering for it. He let the fantasy go further, letting some part of his brain he rarely allowed a voice to dictate where things would go next. Jensen drew him off to a corner of the room and had him put on a cock cage.

"You like this," Jensen said to him, softly and approvingly. "And I like that you like this, but they don't get to see this. But don't worry, this comes off as soon as we get home and then it's just us and you'll be all mine." And then Jensen drew him back to the party, pulling him from one group of people to another, talking about cases, sports...whatever people talked about at lawyer parties. And Jared stood there the whole time, wanting to look good, wanting to be Jensen's fucking leash candy, and wondering what, exactly, would happen when they got home.

In his bed, Jared wasn't wearing a cage, and he was taking full advantage of that, his hand moving faster on his shaft while he used his other hand to manipulate his balls, squeezing them tight, tighter than most men would. In his fantasy, they were driving home, Jensen watching the road intently, not even looking at Jared while he told him what was going to happen when they got home.

"Did you see the way they all looked at you? They wanted your leash in their hands, and they can just keep wanting because I'm the one you've chosen to submit to. They all want to know what I'm gonna do with you. You wanna know, too, don't you? Well, soon as we're in the door, you're bending over," Jensen was telling him, his voice soft and assured, dominant without being loud. "I think I'll have you grip the edge of the entryway table, just inside my front door, your magnificent back right there for me to mark. You'll still be in your cage, but not for long, I don't think. Just long enough for me take off my belt, stroke you with it, hit you with it, until I know you're ready for more."

Before Jared's brain got around to figuring out what Jensen's idea of more might be, before it even got around to imagining how the leather of Jensen's belt would feel gliding over his back, Jared came with a loud gasp.

"God," Jared said as he rode the aftershocks. Leashes and collars and being on display had never been a fantasy of his, but it was now his new favorite. Jared didn't especially want to move, but he got his act together enough to clean himself up. The clock told him he now had to wait less than ten hours. Jared dearly hoped he'd be asleep for most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> "Betty Pledges to..." is based on an our-universe graphic novel, "Archie Marries..." which is a double publication; one side follows the story when Archie marries Veronica, while the other follows what happens when Archie marries Betty. I figured that in this universe, the love triangle among those three is based on doms Archie and Veronica in competition for Betty's affections. It isn't a perfect fit, but it's what I went with.


End file.
